A long train ride fight
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: Lisa is a lone, thinking about going back to her monsterous family when she has to fight three insane men.


Picking up the train tickets and taking one last look out the large windows before leaving I said goodbye the capital city. Goodbye to this state and goodbye to being a normal human being, I climbed on board the train and that is that. My name is Lisa Simpson, but I use Mary as an alias to avoid being captured and brought back to my family. Back to what could be my very end with that damned family.

It has been about 11 years since I ran away from home after I had learned about a very dark secret, it has been about 11 years since I have been fighting for my own sanity and humanity. For 11 years inside me a war of emotions have been fought, do I go home and lose my soul or stay on the run and lose my mind? Which is worse?

There were not many people on the train, that is one of the few things I had noticed after taking my seat up in front of the first car. I also notice how transparent I looked in the window's reflection and turned away quickly, it almost seems with each passing day I seem so more transparent. These thoughts lead back to that day, 11 years ago when I had escaped from them and that damn curse.

_"I'm a vampire, blah."_

_"Wait, Grampa's a vampire?"_

_"We're all vampires."_

_"But, we killed Mr. Burns."_

_"You have to kill the head vampire."_

_"Dad, you're the head vampire."_

_"No, I am the head vampire."_

"Mom," I do miss them. God I miss being with my family but they are not human and I do not want to lose what humanity I have, but is running for all these years as I lived in boxes, hotel rooms and making money almost anyway I can helping or hindering me? No turning back now, no matter what I feel. Looking up again I stared at myself in the reflection of the window and noted how much I had changed since that day, reflecting is something I do whenever I leave an area.

I maybe 19 but I look like a 12 year old, I dress simply except for the skirt that is above my knees a bit with a slight slit on both sides but that is because I have to do a lot of running with my bloodline. My vampiric nature, or rather my family's vampiric nature, had followed me. I had to learn to fight by myself, I had to learn to hide and I had to learn to survive on my own.

"Excuse me," my thoughts were jarred by a sudden appearance of an elderly man. He was dressed in a very well pressed white suit and a gold cross hung from his neck, his hair was cut in a buzz cut matter with a very thick mustache. "I could not help but you were alone, and being very young I was wondering we were your parents."

"I'm 19," I snapped. I get that a lot, it is one of my pet peeves.

"Sorry, madam." the elderly man smiled as he held up a hand as he step back. "I am not use to seeing a such a youthful lady any more."

"I see," my tone was low and darkly as a warning to back away from me. I was expecting him to start to asking for some indecent questions like so many other freaks on the street. Instead he walked away and took a seat three rows behind me, I went back to watching the scenery. I recalled my hair was once spiky and short, now it had fallen into a mass of hair. With all of my running I never quite had the time to style my hair more then a fast wash and a quick comb through.

That's when I stopped myself loathing and angst-ridden monologue when I had suddenly realized something about that man, there was something wrong here. I glance quickly back, the elderly man was glaring hard in my direction before looking down at something I cannot see. Behind him on the opposite side was two men, one huge and wrapped from head to toe in hard packed muscle and dressed in a somewhat red suit and a spindly man with long violet hair and a blue suit. I went back to staring ahead as my mind was going over the possibilities of this situation, maybe it is nothing but I knew usually it is always the worst case scenario.

I did not chance another look but there was something dangerous about them, that is something I do know for a fact.

I had slipped my hands into my shirt pockets trying not catch their attention, my fingers felt hard metal of my special weapons. They were supposedly used by ninja to scale walls but they are very useful weapons too, they were like brass knuckles only they slid a little lower so the five curved spikes are placed in my palm for ease of use.

I got up from my seat acting very casual trying not to reveal my weapons by letting my sleeves slip over the back, they were staring hard at me as I walked by and I felt them stare into my back as I open the door to the next car. I stopped when a hard object was placed at the base of my neck followed by a clicking sound, I held up my hands as I turn to face the elderly man as he smiled. He was holding a revolver in my face and gesturing for the other men to stand, "my dear young child I have to say you are the most idiotic vampire I had encountered."

"Who are you," I eyed the two men behind this man. I was showing a clear display of disgust at them, why am I hounded for what I am? "Are you hunters?"

They laughed as the elderly man stepped back. "We are not some underbelly hunters, we are assassins for the holy war."

I scoffed at them, "_assassins_?" I saw the spindly man jerk a bit while looking me over with hungry eyes, I know what the pervert was thinking as his eyes stopped just above my legs but below my stomach. He stepped forward to the Elderly man and leaned in, he was whispering but I could hear him.

"Is there enough time to **teach** this punk manners?" he followed it up by licking his lips at me while grabbing at his crouch a bit, I showed nothing more then a blank stare at this point.

"She's powerless," the elderly man smiled maniacally as he used his free hand to lift the cross and pointed toward my general direction. "In the symbol of the lord and the father, she is as weak as a kitten." the spindly man licked his lips as he step in front of the elderly man a bit and reached out with one hand. His hand had contacted with my breast and squeezed a bit, I sneered as a warning but he kept on squeezing harder and harder. How stupid was these idiots?

"So young, so delicious," the spindly said as he placed his fingers on the edge of my shirt and slowly began to lift it up. My hand was in position and he was utterly clueless, his horny smirking face was dropped as five large and very deep gashes appeared before blood began to flow. The look on the other men's faces were stuck in a mix of horror, surprise and anger.

"You unholy wrench of Saemal!" the elderly man aimed the gun to between my eyes when he regained his sense, but I was already step ahead with a kick to the mid-section. He fell back into the seats just as the muscle man stood up, "stop her from escaping!"

"Kill 'er, Bull. _Kill **'er**_!" the spindly man shouted as he held his bleeding face as he lean against a seat. I did not want to stand around waiting for the muscle man, "Bull", to come into the aisle and wail on my body so I turn heel and ran. I burst into the next car expecting to startle a few patrons but I found the entire thing empty, the next car was the same and so was the third as Bull was hot on my heels.

I was in the fifth car just about to open the door when suddenly the large meaty fist came baring down on me, twisting my torso a bit as I fell back I manage to dodge the attack as it landed into the door. The sheer force disintegrated the door into splinters, and allowed a fast escape. I scamper on my knees before getting onto my feet shakily with Bull behind me, almost literarily breathing down my neck. In a burst of speed I was placing some distance between me and him, and just as I reach the door I found there was nothing out there except for speeding scenery and tracks. _Crap,_ I turn to find Bull was standing there, smugly with his arms crossed. Grabbing onto the door handle as I kept an eye on this man I prepare to jump off the train.

"I would not do that." he stood there still smiling as he eyed me a bit but not like how that perverted man did, it was as if he was measuring an opponent before a fight. "When we over took this train we rigged this entire place with bombs that go off if you open the doors or break the windows."

"How clever." I said dryly, I did not know if he was bluffing or telling the truth. If he was lying then why hasn't he rushed me yet? But he was telling the truth then how do they get out of here? "Yet it does raises the question of why would you waste resources for one little dhampyle."

He scoffed a bit and that was unsettling with the way his eyes shimmered, there was hidden intelligence behind the rage. But there was something he was hiding, he was not like the other hunters.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"Dhampyle?" he chuckled, "_dhampyle_? You think little of yourself, vampire."

"Are you my psychiatrist now?"

"No, but I want to have a fair fight. If I crush you in this state, if Geo breaks you now and if Hertz condemns your dark soul now it would be a hollow victory. And the Vagabond brothers are not about to except such things."

"I did not do anything, I am not evil."

"Enough talk," Bull growled as he flexed his muscle a bit and tore his suit. I suddenly saw his skin turn into a deep red. When he was finished with the transformation the "man" was standing at what could be nine or ten feet, it was hard to tell because he was crouching a bit as he could not fully fit in the car, he had grown two large horns and tusk. "Die!"

My mind had gone blank as my heart sped up, he was charging through the car at full speed. His horns was tearing up the roof as his bulk was breaking apart the seats, he was right on top of me. I did not know what to do, he was too massive to dodge and he was too strong to attack head on. I did the only natural thing I could do, I froze like a deer in the headlights.

His fist was coming fast. Unlike the first time I cannot avoid it and felt the pressure in the lower chest area, there was a loud and very sharp cracking sound that company a sharp amount of pain. As I had the wind knocked out of me I crumbled over his fist but at the same time I was rocked backwards into the door. I felt a sense of weightlessness as I fell back, I did not realize that I was sent through the door and was bound for the ground. Everything was surreal as I hit the tracks so hard I bounced once, my body was vibrating on impact as my head spinning. I could see Bull stand in the doorway of the train become farther and farther away, I laid here watching him disappear.

I was in eminence pain and just stayed here for a while staring up at the starry sky, I know my ribs were broken and I was miles away from town. It took a lot of my will power to stand up for more then two seconds without screaming in pain, it was going to be a long walk but at least now I can think about my family.

How much it sucks to be human.

()()()

COMMENTARY.

When I started this story it was originally going to be more angsty and more action, but I just written it up quickly and hope to use it for a test for a new series in the future.

Plus I just wanted to do something about Bart Simpson's Dracula as the ending bugs me a bit, if Marge was the head vampire doesn't that mean Lisa is (at least half) a vampire as well?


End file.
